Love is My reason
by bluerozelovetruth
Summary: Kaito thinks Aoko is prettier than Akako and that makes Aoko the Fairest of them all. what will Akako do and why dose Kaito not even like her? Blue Roze
1. The fairest of them all

Love is my Protector

Kaito was sitting with his girlfriend Aoko. They were just hanging out until Akako came up with a grin on her face.

"Hey Kaito, you want to go out with me." Kaito was shock, Aoko wanted to kill the girl, all the boy were crying, as the girls were hoping that he would say yes so they could get back their boyfriends. Kaito was about to say something until Akako interrupted him.

"Good see you Friday around 7" she was then about to leave but Aoko got in her way.

"Excuses me, but that's MY BOYFRIEND!" Aoko yelled causing everyone to watch the cat fight.

"Oh please I bet he would rather go out with me then YOU" Akako said in a ya-right-voice which got Aoko madder.

"Fine! Why don't we ask him?" Then they both turn to Kaito

"Who would you date? Me" Akako said while waving her hair a little "Or her."

Kaito only smiled and answer

"I chose my girlfriend" Aoko then jump with glee, As Akako was in shock. Class was now starting.

"How dose he not like me?" she thought "He wants her instead hmm."

Later that night she went to her Mirror.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest or them all?" Akako ask her mirror. She expected it to say her name, but she was wrong.

"Aoko is the Fairest of them all" the Mirror answered.

"But….How?" Akako ask.

"Because of Kaito kid, since he's the only male who doesn't think you're the prettiest, whoever he thinks is prettier is the fairest of them all" The Mirror answer, Akako fell to her knees. "How do I change this?" Akako ask in a death voice.

"Tomorrow at their heist, they will go on the Tokyo tower. There you must kill her and trick kid into eating a chocolate heart." The Mirror answers while showing her Aoko. Akako nodded.

"I'll make that little stupid girl pay" then Akako dose her little witch laugh, and plan her trap.


	2. The dark heart of gems

That day, the police station got a letter from Kaito kid, and Kaita girl. It said:

We will steal the black mist jewel tonight at 23:33.

Love Kaito Kid and Kaita girl.

(And there was the Kaito kid picture thing)

"Why those little BRATS!" Captain Nakamori yelled at himself in his office. It was 10 at night and as usual, Captain Nakamori was setting up a trap. He had a new code; every one that enters the building had to be check for a mask. Which meant every one that came in would have to be pulled on the nose hard. There were guards everywhere. In the front, by the jewel, and they were all over the building and out side of the building. The jewel was surrounded by lasers, and there was no way any human could get through it.

It was now 11:00, 33 more minutes before Kaito Kid comes. Suddenly Aoko appeared at the front door. The guard pull on her knows, it was her that's for sure. She then quickly changes into a random police officer. Then suddenly there was a shout.

"Kaito Kid has been spotted, Kaito Kid has been spotted yelled. Then nearly ever guard went outside, Aoko smiled.

"Perfect, everything is going just as plan." With that, Aoko made her way into a air feint.

Mean while

Outside everything was going crazy. The guards were trying to bring Kaito down with sleeping darts, but Kaito was good. Captain Nakamori was unaware of this, but when he look outside the window. He near exploded.

"What are those idiots doing?" Nakamori yelled. He got his radio and yelled. "What are you idiots doing?"

"Captain, we spotted Kaito Kid" A officer yelled to him.

"Is Kaita girl there" Captain Nakamori ask.

"Ah… no she isn't" the officer said.

"That means" Nakamori started, he turn around and saw the jewel floating all on its own. The cops all open their mouth in awe, Captain Nakamori wasn't fooled though.

"Don't just stand there, turn off the laser beams and get it!" Nakamori yelled, all the guards move clumsily. But they soon got all of the lasers turn off. Then the jewel move as fast as lightning into the air vent, now that the lasers were gone it was easier to move the gem up. All of the police race to catch the gem, but it made it to the air vent. Nakamori growled and through his walky-talky down. Kaita girl took the gem and close the air vent hard on the cops, she then made her way through the air vent until she made it to another empty room. From there, she made it to the roof to meet Kaito.

Kaito flew to the top to meet Kaita, she was there on time thankfully. Kaito landed on the roof, Kaita girl smiled.

"Got it." She said, with a smile. Kaito smiled as well as he took the jewel. He was about to check it by the moon but then the door open with a slam. Nakamori came out with a gun in his hand, he was pissed.

"Hands in the air, now." He yelled, Kaito and Kaita smiled, he raise his hands in the air so did Kaita. Then the wind pick up and then Kaita and Kaito flew into the air in a flash. Nakamori shot his gun a few times, but he miss Kaito and Kaita of course. When Nakamori ran out of ammo and he then through his gun at them But the gun feel and it landed on his police car and shattered the wind shield. He then began to curse at himself, both Kaito and Kaita laugh. Kaito and Kaita then look for a quick place to stop and look at the gem; they landed on the Tokyo tower. Kaito check the gem, it wasn't the right one. Kaito look at Kaita, Kaita knew what that meant she sign.

"Well, well hello Kaito KID and Kaita girl." Someone said, Kaito and Kaita turn around it was Akako.

"Hello, Akako." Kaito said, 'this couldn't be good' thought Kaito 'not good at all.


	3. The jewel of love

Akako, Kaito, and Kaita all stood there in silent's. Then Akako was the first to speak:

"Kaito, tell me truthfully. Who do you think is the prettiest girl you've seen in your life?" Akako ask, Kaito could tell she was serious this time.

"I think Kaita is the prettiest girl I've ever seen." Kaito said while looking at Aoko, Kaita blush a bright red, Akako sign.

"Well, I guess I have no choice." With that said, Akako took her staff into both of her hands, she began to chant something.

"_Sit in praepulcer de eos omnes _

_Alea pro eos omnes"_

She continuo to chant that, then the tower began to glow red. The sky became dark as well, Kaito and Kaita became a little scared.

"Let's go!" Kaita said, Kaito nodded in agreement, they then both ran towards the ledge and jump. But as they were about to jump, Akako took her staff and bang it on the ground hard while saying her chant louder.

"_Sit in praepulcer de eos omnes _

_Alea pro eos omnes"_

Then a barrier of bright red appeared around the tower, Kaita and Kaito then hit the wall and bounce back. Then while Kaita was on the ground a blue heart began to appear under Aoko. Aoko was still recovering from her fall, Kaito saw it first. He then got up and ran towards Kaita, but another red barrier appeared around her and Kaito was push back hard. Akako then said her chant on more time:

"_Sit in praepulcer de eos omnes _

_Alea pro eos omnes"_

Then something red and foggy began to come out of the staff red ball on the top in the middle. It began to go into Aoko chest and Aoko yelled in pain.

"Aoko!" Kaito yelled, he tried to break through the barrier again, it didn't work. When he recovered quickly from his fall he look at Aoko. Her skin was getting whiter, her beautiful brown hair was turning even more duller. And her eyes, they seem to be losing there blazing fire in them.

"What are you doing to her?" Kaito yelled at Akako, Akako smiled a wicked smile.

"I'm killing her." She simply said, Kaito look at her in disbelieve.

"Why?" Kaito ask.

"Because since you're the only one that doesn't think that I'm the fairest of them all so I must kill her so I can be the fairest of them all." Akako said, Kaito couldn't believe it, she was killing Aoko for a stupid reason like that.

"No, please I'll do anything to keep her alive anything." Kaito said, Akako then began to laugh her annoying, stupid, evil witch laugh. She then made something appear out of her hands. She trough it to Kaito who was still on the ground trying to be as close as he can to her. Kaito pick the object up, it was a chocolate heart with the words Kaito on it.

"This is a piece of chocolate, it put a spell on it." Akako said, Kaito look at her hard.

"What dose it do exactly?" Kaito ask.

"The spell will make you fall in love with me, and no one else." Akako said, Kaito couldn't believe it. He would have to give his heart for Aoko life, and he excepted it. Kaito was about to eat the chocolate until he felt someone grab his hand. He look down and felt his heart break at the sight, Aoko was very weak, but she was able to break a small hole through the barrier and held Kaito hand.

"Don't do it." Aoko said, she would rather die then have Kaito become under Akako love control but Kaito wouldn't listen. Kaito bent down and kiss her hand one last time, he then made a blue Roze appear in his hand. He then gave it to Aoko, Aoko took the Roze and held it close to her heart.

"I love you." Kaito said, Aoko nodded at him.

"I love you too." Aoko said, and she then watch hopelessly as he saw Kaito take the first bite. He then took another, and another, and another. Until it was all gone, Kaito stared at the ground in a minuet. He then look up and he blush as he saw Akako there.

"So pretty." Kaito said, Akako did one of her laugh again. But then she stop to look at Kaito mare clearly. Kaito came up to her and did his usual bow and he kiss her hand as well. He then stand up, he made a white Roze appear from thin air and gave it to her. Akako smiled, she left the staff flout right next to her. She then took the Roze.

"Why, thank you." Akako said, she still was suspicious. "How about you kiss me?" Akako ask, Kaito grin.

"Sure thing." He said, Kaito then wrap his hands around her waist, and Akako wrap her hands around his neck. She then close her eyes and Kaito began to move in closer to Akako face. Aoko started to cry as she was force to watch this. But instead of going towards her lips, Kaito the went closer to her ear and whisper something to her.

"Nice try." Then Akako open her eyes, she reach for the staff but Kaito got it before she did. He then pulled out the red heart shape black gem. He then took it and bang it against the red ball on the staff.

"Nooooooo!" Akako yelled, but the staff broke and the now black piece fell to the grown. Then the barrier around Aoko disappear, Kaito ran to her and her lifted her head closer to his. He then Aoko look at him with a smiled on her face. Kaito then bent down and kiss her romantically. But Aoko was still then and white Kaito noted.

"Why hasn't Aoko change back to normal?" Kaito ask, Akako just look at him and answer.

"The poison that went into Aoko heart was a special type. The only way of getting rid of it was to make it return to the red ball." Akako said, Kaito just stared. He might as well have killed Aoko, he then return to Aoko. She was getting colder and thinner.

"No, No don't die!" Kaito said, but Aoko just smiled at him.

"I still love you, Kaito" She said, Kaito grab her hand and he felt the tears in his eyes threatening to fall.

"Aoko, no I'm the one that was suppose to die," He yelled but Aoko soon felt cold until there was no warmth in her body, she was dead.

Then for the first time ever, Kaito cried. He then held Aoko to his chest as he cried on her head. Akako look at them she smiled. She was now the most fairest of them all. But then, the black heart shape gem began to glow on the ground. It glowed bright blue, the suddenly the gem flew in the air and it headed towards Aoko. Kaito saw it, then the gem began to let blue, misty, and sparkly, cloud came out of the jewel. It went into Aoko chest, and then suddenly Aoko began to breath.

"Aoko," Kaito said "Is that you?" He ask, Aoko look at Kaito with a smile, her skin turn into a healthy, bright, tan color.

"Its me!" Aoko said, Kaito smiled as his tears turn form sad to pleasure.

"Aoko, you're alive!" Kaito yelled with glee, then as the cloud was still going into Aoko heart Kaito kiss her, then a glow appeared around them and the gem. It got brighter and brighter until it was as bright as day and it disappear and it turn dark again. The dark could disappeared and the bright full moon showed. Akako look at the jewel, it had turn into a bright blue. Then Akako learn what happen.

"Wait, how am I alive?" Aoko ask after Kaito and Aoko stop kissing. Kaito just shove his shoulders, Akako just laugh.

"The jewel you have there, it's a special type of jewel." Akako explain "I just recognize it to be the famous 'white witch jewel.'" The legend has it that when ever someone is poison, they can be cured by that jewel. A white witch made it when the black plague started. They say every time the jewel heals something, it turns into the color of the poison, but when you 2 kiss while it was healing Aoko it change the jewel. They Jewel is now a lovers jewel. When you kiss it seems that you 2 have a internals love, that your souls have been bonded by faith. And now, the jewel will forever show your love, and it'll glow when ever you 2 kiss." Akako said Kaito and Aoko smiled.

"But what if we die?" Aoko ask curiously. Akako just rolled her eyes.

"It will still glow when you 2 die, like I said its internal love. Your souls would still be in love." Akako said Aoko and Kaito nodded. "Well, I'll go. You won this time." Akako said, and with that red fire appeared around her and she vanish. Aoko then turn her attention back to Kaito, he dose the same. Aoko then stands up with the help of Kaito, she then wrap her hands and arms around him. Kaito then puts his hand around her waist, and they kiss lovingly in the moon light and the jewel glowed as well. Then Aoko walk over to the gem and pick it up, it still had its heart shape. Aoko look at it through the moon light, thankfully it wasn't the gem. Kaito was able to tell by Aoko expression, he had his poker face smile on again.

"Shall we return it to the police?" Aoko ask Kaito nodded in agreement. Then they both took off flying in the sky, they soon found the police in town square. Aoko was about to fly down and return it, but Kaito stop her.

"Wait, follow me first." Kaito said, Aoko look at him but then follow him to the top of a tall skyscraper. The police stop right in the middle of town square for 1 of the police officer said they saw Kaito KID and Kaita girl. Then every thing went dark for a minuet, but then there was a spot light on Kaito on top of the building. Every one look up, there were several shots like. 'OMG its Kaito kid!' and many other. Then Kaita appeared in a cloud of smoke right next to him. They also appeared on the huge TV in the middle of the town square.

"Hello Tokyo." Kaito said as both Kaito and Kaita bowed, there was a huge cheering sound from the crowd. Kaito then rose up and then he shown in his hand was the blue jewel. Nakamori got a microphone right then and yelled at Kaito.

"KID, WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THE JEWEL, ITS BLUE NOW?" Nakamori yelled Kaito smiled.

"I've put a spell on the jewel, a spell that will show my internal love to Kaita girl." Kaito yelled, Kaito was then able to hear nearly all of the people in the crowd saying awe or similar things. Kaita blush like crazy next to him. Nakamori was not amuse however.

"DON'T PLAY WITH ME KID, WHAT DID YOU REALLY DO?" Nakamori yelled, Kaito smiled again.

"This is not a joke I'll prove it to you." Kaito said, he then made the jewel disappeared in a cloud of smoke and appear in Nakamori hands. Then there was another camera on both Kaito and Nakamori. Then Kaito took Aoko and lean her back on her other side of him and bent down and kiss her. Then the gem began to glow again in Nakamori hands, every one looks at it with awe. Nakamori looks for a light or some kind of trick, but he doesn't find any. Then when Kaito stops kissing Kaita the light stops, then the crowd began to clap like crazy.

"Please except this as a apology for our thievery from the past and in the present future." Kaita yelled to the crowd, every one clap and cheers some even whistle. "Good night every one!" Kaito yells and they disappear in a cloud of smoke. Then TV then show the Kaito symbol with the words:

_Foiled again, what a pity_

Nakamori then took the blow horn in his hand and he began to through a fit, Kaito had a secret camera around there and every thing he did ended up on u-tube. With someone else account of course. 

Kaito fly's in the night air while holding Kaita bridal style.

"I love you Kaito." Aoko said to Kaito, Kaito smiles.

"I love you too Aoko." Kaito said, back and then they kiss one more time in the moon light.

HOPE YOU LIKE IT, WILL HAVE MORE COMING SOON. BY THE WAY IF YOU'RE CONFUESS WITH THIS STORY JUST READ: 'A Blue Roze for her' and Kaita girl'. ALSO, CKICK MY NAME AT THE TOP TO SEE OTHER EXCIDTING KAITO KID AND CASE CLOSE CHARATER. NEARLY ALL OF THEM ARE THERE. I'LL ALSO WRITE REQUEST IT I LIKE THEM.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


End file.
